


To keep A promise

by LiamDunbar



Series: Promise- GOT X READER [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDunbar/pseuds/LiamDunbar
Summary: You are Ser Arthur Dayne's secret daughter. After your fathers death you are send beyond the wall, still allowed in Westeros. You're raised a wildling. Yet very aware of who you are and where you're from. In your teens during one of your travels south you meet Robb Stark.  The young wolf and you have a secret romance. You make a Promise to Robb. If you can't marry him, you'll marry Jon or Theon.Now years later you're getting ready for your marriage to Jaime Lannister, one of your closest friends. When you remember the promise you made to your gone lover.





	1. The past can't be erased.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter contains flashbacks .

_Flashback_

_This is your fourth visit to Westeros in 3 months. The guards started to question you about your travels and joked about the possibility of you having a lover. But you just ignored them. The only thing that mattered at the time was getting to your lover._

_"Well hello, milady." Robb was already waiting for you, at the stream. Where the two of you had been seeing each other. "My Lord" you giggled. You weren't really a giggler, but around Robb you were like a totally different person. He made you all giggly and girly. Normally you would've hated it. But with him it just felt so right._

_"Y/N ? Will you promise me something?" The seriousness in his voice concerned you. Robb wasn't really the serious type. "Ofcoure, my love." you replied. You could feel how uncomfortable Robb was in this moment. "Promise me that if don't end up married, that you'll marry Jon or Theon."  Without even thinking about what Robb just asked you and what that could mean for you, you said yes._

 

 

"I was so stupid." you uttered to yourself as you looks into the mirror. you are wearing a gorgeous white wedding gown. The gown had red and gold details, for house Lannister of course. You wanted to put in hints of purple for your house. But Cersei had told you, you would be a Lannister so you should just forget about your Dayne name already. You knew the only reason you were marrying Jaime is so he and Cersei can hide their secret relationship. Although secret might not be the best word, because the whole kingdom already knew.  To be honest, you regret leaving the North. If you had just listened to Tormund, you would't be here right now.

Moments later you chamber door openend and Tyrion appeared by your side. "What are you thinking about, milady." Tyrion asks with a sweet smile on his face. "Are you thinking about the Stark boy again?" he continued. Tyrion was one of the only people to know about your romance with the young wolf. You want to tell Jaime, but that means you'd have to tell him about the promise that you were breaking, by marrying him. Suddenly you felt immense guilt. The tears started to flow. "He must be so disappointed , Tyrion." You sniffed. "Why, because you choose happiness over a vow you made years ago? " Tyrion tried to assure you , you were just following your heart. "But that's the thing Tyrion, I don't want to marry Jaime." Before he could say anything you continued to rant, "I don't love Jaime. I'm just marrying him so he can fuck his sister, without people bothering him about it." "Y/N" you heard Tyrion sigh. "I won't let you marry my brother, unless it's what you want. Which you obviously don't. If you need to keep your vow to Robb. Then that's what we'll do."

Before you knew you and Tyrion were ridding out of Casterly rock. "Thank you, Tyrion." you screamed. The sad tears were now replaced by a bright smile, a smile Tyrion hasn't seen in years. He now realized how unhappy you were with Jaime.


	2. Meetings and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll get to see the aftermath of leaving Jaime at the alter and You and Tyrion's travels to Winterfell.

"Are we in the North yet?" Tyrion asked. You laughed, "Tyrion we've been in the north for the past two weeks". You expected Tyrion to leave you after you were at a save distance from Casterly rock, but he didn't. He had been here all along. You've asked him if he wan't to go home, multiple times. He always said that the rock wasný his home. Which made you sad, the place where he'd grown up didn't feel like home to him. 

"We've been in the North for the past two weeks and yet we haven't arrived in Winterfell yet. Are you sure you know the way?" He teased. "I know the way, but we might just be taking the long way." you admitted. "Why on earth would you wan't to take de long way trough this freezing cold. It's winter for god sake." The Imp said. He laughed, he could only imagine what you were going through right now. You were going to try to get Jon Snow to marry you. "I need the extra time to think about what I'll say to Jon", you replied.  

**Meanwhile at Casterly rock**

"She is a fool." Cersei said. "I'll have her head on a spike".

Jaime could only laugh.

"You find this funny, brother?" His sister yelled. 

" What else do you suppose I do. I asked Y/N to marry me to hide our relation ship, Cersei. She knew about us and I can completely understand she didn't want to do this." He argued. Normally he wouldn't speak up against Cersei, but he genuinely cared for Y/N.  So Jaime just couldn't let Cersei talk about you like that. "She betrayed her vow to you Jaime, how can you just be ok with that." Cersei maintained, she didn't like you. She never had but now you had ruined her plan, she hated you.

After a while Jaime had just left his sister alone and went to his room. Here he found a note you had left him.

_"My dear Jaime,_

_I_   _am very sorry for they way this whole thing went, I just realised that you weren't what I wanted._

_What I needed. I wish you and Cersei the best of luck together._

_I will never forget our time together._

_Yours  truly,_

_Y/N Dayne_

Jaime trew the paper back down as fast as he had picked it up. He had tried to not be angry with you,but over the past few years you and Jaime had spent together he had grown fond of you. He had possibly even developed feelings, something he had only ever truly had for Cersei. And now you had left him, too do god knows what.

 

**Back on the road to Winterfell**

In the Distance you could see the towers of Winterfell emerging from the snow. "It's beautiful isn't it." Tyrion said and looked around, taking in the totally different landscape you had been traveling in The North. "It's so different from the south, it's way less crowded." He continued to talk about the landscape and its differences from the south. But you didn't even hear him. You were to busy thinking about how on Earth you were going to explain that you wanted to marry Jon, the King in the North.

Tyrion had stopped in a brothel close to the castle. To give you some space, he said. Although you were pretty sure that he was just tired you let him be. You had now arrived at Winterfell. You still remembered the first time you saw Robb running through the gates. It was such a joyfully sight. He had bumped into you while running away from Theon.

"What are you doing here woman." One of the guards said, he didn't seem to happy with her showing up here. "I'm here to meet Jon Snow." You responded confidently, there was no way you were going to let them notice how afraid you truly were. The guards sniffed, " You think that King Jon has time to meet with some peasent girl like you?". 

 

 


	3. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to the first time you and Robb meet.

FLASHBACK  
When you opened your eyes , you looked straight into bright blue ones. "I'm so sorry my lady." The boy said and helped you up. "I ain't no lady" you laughed. You saw the boys eyes go down your body and saw how the friendly smile slowly faded into a grimace. "Wildling" He groweld. Oh God again, you thought. This was about the fourth time this week someone had noticed what you were. Well what you were raised as.   
"Here we go again", you said while getting on your horse. As you were riding away you heard the boy scream "WILDLING" . 

After a while you decided to stop riding, knowing that they had probably just assumed the boy was wrong. Because let's be real how could a young boy be sure it was a wilding he saw.  
When you looked around you saw that you had arrived at a stream. " It's about time for a swim" you murmured and got out of your clothes. You felt your muscles relax as soon as your body touched the water. It was a rather freeing feeling. It reminded you of bathing in the caves in The North.

You had been laying there for what felt like hours, when out of the blue you felt the cold metal of a sword pressed to your neck. "What are you doing here." You recognized the boys voice. Without even thinking about it you grabbed the boys shoulders and pulled him over your head, Into the water. Like you used to do to your 'brothers'.

When the boy came up from the water, gasping for air you could really see his face. The strong jawline and kind blue eyes. His pretty brown hair. He was a gorgeous boy you had to admit.   
Out of the blue the boy started to giggle. You realized he was looking at your breast, you were naked. "What have you never seen breast before?" You spouted. You asummed he hadn't by how red his face had gotten.

"I'm Y/N"  
"Robb Stark"


	4. QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question no one will answer probably.

He,

I have no idea if anyone actually follows this fanficc, but if someone does. This is a question for you. 

Would anyone like to see more of the reader and Jaime's story, in like separate fic? You know to get their full back story, how they met and stuff.

Please comment yes or no and why!

New chapter is comming tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great of a writer, so any tips are welcome!


End file.
